Prisoners
by OijaGlada
Summary: Legolas is taken prisoner by the dark lord Sauron. But will he feel imprisoned when he is locked in a flet with another elf? This is my first Fanfic so be nice...Enjoy!
1. the capture

Once again, evil had slowly been filtering through the lands of Middle Earth. It claimed prisoners as it crept through each city, forest, and field. The dark lord, Sauron was slowly taking control of various cities. It was no longer safe to walk along, for you risked being taken to one of the many cities under Sauron's control.  
  
Legolas was camping just hours away from Minas Tirith and over night, it too, was taken under the dark lords control. Unaware of the evil lurking so near, Legolas lit a small fire in order to see on the dark summer night. His keen Elvin ears picked up on low growls from a far distance. He instantly stomped out the fire but it was too late. His fire had already been spotted by the orcs. He readied himself with his bow as he watched the hideous creatures run towards him. He waited until they were close enough to get a sure shot and began taking them out one by one. He fought well, but he was outnumbered. It would only be a matter of time before they reached his camp and he had no one to fight alongside him. He had left Aragorn in Gondor, and him and Gimli had parted ways the night before so he could return to his home as well. He always had the choice of running, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before they caught up to him so he stood his ground and killed as many as he could. At last, the orcs reached him. He drew his sword and continued fighting, but there were too many and eventually the orcs had his hands and legs bound with a chain around his neck.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" one of the orcs sneered as they slowly led the prince back to Minas Tirith as a prisoner. Legolas' only response was a icy blue-eyed glare.  
  
"Its another elf. It seems we have once again stumbled upon our own kind." Another growled.  
  
"You are not of my kind." Legolas said barely above a whisper as he struggled to loosen the thick ropes around his wrists.  
  
"Why, surely you know of our past. The same blood runs through our veins as it does in your own." The orc answered with a terrifying cackle.  
  
"No, you are a beast. A creature as hideous and malicious as you could hardly consider yourself an elf." Legolas snapped back as his jawbone tightened to keep himself under control.  
  
This ended the discussion and silence fell upon them as they continued walking back to Minas Tirith. Legolas strained to hear any kind of helpful hint as to where he was being taken or a way to get out. His mind began racing as the hoarse breathing of the orcs around him became louder and louder. It felt as if his head was spinning. He could feel the hot breath of an orc on his neck and he smelt the strong stench of them as they finally reached the gates of Minas Tirith. Legolas was led to a small building and taken to a rather large Uruk-Hai.  
  
"Another elf?" the Uruk-Hai asked looking the prince up and down. Legolas just gritted his teeth to keep from spitting in his face.  
  
"Where shall I take him, Master?" the orc said.  
  
"201" he growled back. The orc seemed satisfied with the answer as he pulled on the ropes around Legolas' wrists. The orc took him to a small flet with the numbers '201' written on the trunk of the tree it was built in. He Pulled Legolas up the ladder and unlocked the door. He pushed Legolas into the dark, empty room and then slammed and locked the door.  
  
"You will never get away with this! Everyone of you bastards will be killed.." Legolas ranted as he banged his fists on the door.  
  
"The door won't budge. Take my word, I have tried." A soft voice came from a corner of the room. 


	2. An interesting Roomate

First off I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed after just one chapter. I will try to keep my updates quick. California mountain girl, and crouching dragon, thank you for reviewing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Legolas whipped around to look for the source of such a melodious voice. The room was dark and very little moonlight came through the small windows of the flet. He strained his Elvin eyes to see in the dark corners of the far side of the room that had appeared empty. "Who are you?" Legolas questioned as a pair of bright green eyes met his ocean blue gaze. He could barely make out the petite form of another elf huddled in the corner of the room wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"I believe I should be asking you the same question," She said as she began to stand to keep up her guard. Legolas was able to see the woman now as she had slowly moved into the light of the moon. The blanket that had once shielded her from his eyes was now sliding down her until it at last landed on the floor around her. She was an elf at no doubt, but she was very small in size unlike any elf Legolas had ever met. She had long flowing dark brown hair that reached just above her hips and piercing green eyes. She had a very small waist with definite curves of her chest once again unlike most elves. Legolas tried to concentrate on what he was saying but could barely make out the words as he stared into the green eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, I was unaware of your presence. The flet appeared empty." Legolas quickly apologized. "My name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." He said with a slight bow and then awaited for her to speak.  
  
"Very well, Legolas, my name is Aurora. I am from a forest on the outskirts of Mirkwood where I lived with my family." She replied easily. Legolas was surprised by the way she addressed him by his name so quickly, but this only added to his mischief. 'Perhaps she just isn't accustomed to meeting royalty' he thought to himself. Any other elf would have addressed him as 'my lord' or 'sire' or 'prince'. He wasn't angry, just surprised by her reaction to his identity.Almost as if she had no reaction to him being a prince.  
  
Silence fell upon the room and inside Aurora's mind thoughts were racing, 'Royalty? How did he get here? And why must I share a flet with him? I felt much more comfortable along. I can take care of myself. Why is he staring at me? For a prince he is kind of creepy.'  
  
Legolas shook himself out of the trance he was in. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her. He began looking around the room. It had few furnishings and there was a small kitchen to one side. On the other side were three doors and if he hadn't been dragged and locked in there by orcs, it would have felt that he was a visitor instead of a prisoner. Turning his attention back to the woman he said "My lady, how did you get here?"  
  
"First off, my name is Aurora, not 'my lady' and will be addressed as that. Im not real big on the formality." She said bluntly as Legolas' eyebrows furrowed. He was slightly amused by her honesty. "Secondly," she began again with a quiet sigh, "I was taken here by a group of orcs after my small town was invaded almost 2 week ago." He detected a slight change in her voice and could see a pained expression wash over her face. He decided it would be best to not deepen the conversation and would save it for a later time.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around the flet?" Aurora asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, thank you my lady.er.Aurora" he replied remembering her dislike of formality. She smiled for the first time as he had corrected himself. Legolas had never seen such beauty. Her smile seemed to light up the room and for an instant, he forgot about the dark lord, and the orcs, and his capture, and everything seemed perfect again.  
  
"The conditions aren't satisfactory, especially to someone coming from the palace I am sure," she continued bringing him back to reality, "But it is much better than a cell and as long as you obey the rules, you will be left alone." She walked around a counter into the kitchen. "At the beginning of each week, we are given some meat, vegetables, and fruit. We have running water, a small fridge, an oven, and a table for two"  
  
She then walked back into the room he had entered through and he noticed a small beat up couch on the wall opposite the front door. She stumbled over a loose board and was caught by two strong arms before hitting the floor. "Thank you," she said looking up at Legolas before continuing her tour. Legolas had never heard of an elf tripping. They always walked with such grace, but he quickly brushed his thoughts away as she opened one of the doors.  
  
"This is one of the two bedrooms in the house." She said as Legolas looked around the untidy room. "I haven't done much to this room seeing as how I had never used it but most of the furniture can be repaired almost like new." She said before moving on to the next door. "This is the bathroom, and surprisingly if you take a fast shower, you do get hot water a majority of the time!" Aurora continued with excited sarcasm. For the first time since their meeting, Legolas let out a small chuckle as he followed her into the last room. "This is the bedroom I have been sleeping in. I fixed up most of the furniture the first week I was here. It kept me busy and my mind off of everything." Legolas looked around the only clean looking room of the flet.  
  
"Did you fix this room up yourself, my lady?" Legolas questioned still admiring the curtains she had hung on the windows.  
  
"Yes I did, and once again it is Aurora, A-U-R-O-R-A." she said half smiling as she walked out of the room rolling her eyes. 


	3. Realizations

Legolasluvr-Kel~ thank you for your encouragement! Elenillor~I am really glad you have reviewed. I hope this chapter will help to explain the orc's behavior.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Seeing as how it was already late into the night, the two elves decided it would be best to get some rest and talk in the morning. Legolas began to go to his room before turning and saying "Sweet dreams my lady."  
  
Giving into his ceremonious goodnight, Aurora spun around, over exaggerated her curtsy, and said "Goodnight fair prince," with much sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Legolas walked into his room, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, as he listened to her mock him. He settled down in his bed and replayed all of the activities of the day through his mind again before finally giving into sleep.  
  
At dawn as the sun began filtering in through the window, Legolas rolled over and got out of bed. He dressed himself and looked out the small window watching the sun rise over the hills in the distance.. He walked around the rooms of the flet, but Aurora was nowhere to be seen. "Perhaps she is sleeping late today." he though just as he heard a small clash coming from her room. He ran into the room and saw Aurora changing and quickly turned his back to her and closed the door. "I'm sorry Aurora, I didn't realize..I heard a noise and I.er..I didn't mean to." he trailed off just as the door opened behind him revealing a fully clothed she-elf.  
  
"No worries, I'm finished now." She said casually as she walked out of her room.  
  
Legolas found a couple apples in the quaint kitchen they were given and brought one to her for their breakfast. Trying to think of a way to break the silence, Aurora began questioning Legolas on how he had gotten there. He told her the story of what had occurred the day before.  
  
"Why would they keep me here?" Legolas questioned after finishing his tale.  
  
"Well.since you had intelligently lit a fire last night which I could see through my window, the orcs took you as their prisoners. Prisoners are the people that they lock up incase you have forgotten," Aurora explained sarcastically wondering why he would ask such a question.  
  
"I believe you have misunderstood my question, my lady, let me rephrase it" Legolas began, "Why would they keep their prisoners in such satisfying conditions?"  
  
"OOO, that," Aurora said trying to think of a logical reason. "The only thing I can think of is that they have no where else to keep us because of such short notice. When they took over Minas Tirith, many of the civilians were killed in the battle and the rest were put in the small jail that they have here. Now that Sauron has regained his power, he wishes to control the creatures of middle earth instead of killing them. He wants to change us to 'their' side" Aurora explained her theory as Legolas nodded, agreeing with what she had said. All of a sudden, Legolas got lost in his thoughts. He was staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room. Aurora began to study him for the first time, but he was unconscious of it. He was a very good-looking elf. His eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day and his lips were a light shade of pink. His soft, golden blonde hair fell just below his shoulders accentuating his high cheekbones. She heard legolas began to speak and quickly pulled her thoughts from his appearance back to his words.  
  
"Over a matter of time, if he doesn't change us." Legolas began thinking aloud, "He will kill us," he finished softly. Aurora had tried not to think of the consequences but now the realization of their fate was unavoidable.  
  
An awkward silence fell across the room and when Legolas looked over at Aurora, he could tell she was upset. She had tried to hide her emotions from Legolas but he could tell she was upset. The truth was, upset wasn't even the beginning of it. Aurora was utterly terrified of what was to come in the near future. She had been trying to think of the whole situation as one big adventure.not as a death trap.  
  
"Maybe they won't. We don't know this for sure, it could all work out." Legolas said backtracking, saying anything in attempt to take back what he had said. He didn't want to frighten her. 'Why did I say it? Why did I have to say it aloud?' he thought guiltily. Aurora began shaking her head solemnly at Legolas' pitiful excuses to shield the truth. She looked up at him knowingly with a very serious expression across her face. He could see her shaking slightly and wished he could do anything to take back reality. Breaking eye contact with Legolas, Aurora looked down to her hands laying in her lap and closed her eyes. She took in the silence and then in the smallest of voices she said, "We have to get out." 


	4. An Escape Plan

*Nirobie~ Thank you for your e-mails! *California Mountain Girl and Elenillor~ Thanks for continuing to review. I'm so glad that I have managed to keep you interested! *Feanen~ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Legolas, not knowing how to answer her, nodded his head. When at last she looked up shakily, Legolas stared into her eyes. He saw the fear building up inside her but he also saw strength. He felt the need to protect her and suddenly he became determined to get her out. He wanted to relieve her of her pain.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you." Legolas said trying to reassure her, but Aurora was still not comforted. She was debating over thoughts that went through her head as Legolas sat there gazing. How could she expect him to defend her when she had only met him the day before? He was a complete stranger, and even if he claims to be the prince of Mirkwood, could he be trusted? Then again, she knew she couldn't get out alone. He was her only chance, and her limited options scared her. She would have to risk it. She would have to trust this stranger. She didn't know how they would get out, but it was their only hope of survival.  
  
The room had been still for what seemed like years and Legolas began to worry about what was going through her head. His fingers brushed against her small hands and she jumped, snapping back to the present. "What will we do?" She asked attempting to sound calm.  
  
"We'll find a way. We'll escape. Aurora, I promise to get you out of here." He said comfortingly. "Do not fear, my lady." He whispered into her ear. Aurora had finally regained her composure and despite her fear she smiled lightly at what he'd called her.  
  
"Thank you," Aurora began pausing, "my prince," she finished playfully, breaking the grave conversation before standing up and walking to the window. She was surprised to see that it was already late into the afternoon. They had spent almost all day talking, and now that she realized the lack of food for the day she turned around looking to Legolas and began walking toward the small room used as a kitchen. "Are you hungry? It seems we have lost track of time and have spent nearly all day talking."  
  
Legolas was grateful for the change of conversation and answered, "Yes, food would be excellent." He stood to help Aurora in the kitchen. They managed to find a few scraps of jerky and brought it back to the den to eat. They had decided against eating at the table because of the clouds of dust and the fact that it looked as if it would fall apart at any second.  
  
Aurora didn't wish to bring up the solemn discussion of escaping again, but knew that they still were yet to think of a plan. As if reading her thoughts, Legolas looked to her and said "We must travel to Cair Andros, and from there sail to Lothlorien. We will have to leave within the next week and travel lightly taking only necessities. Once we get to Lothlorien, we will be protected."  
  
Aurora took in the idea as Legolas looked to her for her approval. "How we will get out of Minas Tirith?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Getting out of Minas Tirith will be the most difficult part of our journey. We will have to be quick and silent at all times and pray to Elbereth that we will go unnoticed."  
  
"Well, that is unlikely to happen, considering you are of royal blood. Your disappearance will cause much disturbance to Sauron and his followers. If they gain control over the royalty of Middle Earth, they will easily take over."  
  
"That is true, my lady, but this is our only choice. Once we are out of Gondor, we can travel through the woods to Cair Andros. As long as we travel quickly and keep up our guard, we will make it to Lothlorien."  
  
Aurora nodded in agreement, they would set off to Cair Andros. 


End file.
